steingamefandomcom-20200214-history
Professions
This article will provide some general information about professions and a list with links to the pages for the different professions. General Information The system in general In order to learn professions you will be required to get SkillBooks. These can be acquired via killing mobs, absolving certain quest or they can be bought from various merchants. If you have a SkillBook in your inventory and you meet the requirements, just drag it into a free profession slot and your character will start to learn the book. Each book requires a set amount of time to learn. Your character will learn the books passively, even if you log out of the game. There is not set limit on how many professions you can learn. Types of professions As of now, there are eight different professions in Stein.world: the three gathering professions Mining, Herbalism and Lumbering, and the five crafting professions Weaponsmith, Enchanter, Tailor, Armorsmith and Leatherworking. The three gathering professions focus on, as the name implies, gathering and refining resources that will then be used by the crafting professions to craft pieces of armor and weapons. For that reason, it is recommended to first level up the required gathering professions before starting with the crafting professions. Types of crafting materials Most crafting professions require two different types of crafting materials. The currently implemented types of crafting materials are metal, wood, herbs, hide and fiber. Metal, wood and herbs are obtained with the gathering professions (metal -> Mining, wood -> Lumbering, herbs -> Herbalism), while hide and fiber are obtained by killing enemies. Resource nodes Currently, there are three different types of resource nodes, each corresponding to its respective gathering profession. Professions Gathering Professions Crafting Professions Leveling up Recipe colors When the level of a profession rises, recipes gradually give less experience points. This is indicated by colors in the professions window. A recipe with the same level as the profession is colored red, and gives the most experience. If the profession level is one level above the level of the recipe, the recipe is colored orange and gives less experience. If the profession level is 2-3 levels above the recipe level, the recipe is colored green. If the profession level is any higher, the recipe is colored white and does not give any experience anymore. Evidence suggests that every time the profession level increases, the experience amount gained is reduced by 25% of the initial value. Confusingly enough, that also holds true if the color of the recipe in the menu does not change. In other words, the amount of experience gained for every color can be calculated like this: This has not been officially confirmed yet! XP required per level Strategy It's not the best one, just one to consider. * Your inventory should contain only your weapons, 3 to 5 is enough. Put in bank or sell all potions, spare gear, keys, etc. You can replace them easily while doing quests. Get your character to lvl 10 or above to make things easier. * Go to gathering profession traders (Mining, Herbalism, Lumbering), buy all the tools and read lvl 1 books. * Level up only those gathering professions up to lvl 10. * Leaves, twigs and nuggets are used only in basic recipes so craft them into bundles, branches and ores and throw away the remaining ones to save space . * Move on to production professions. Do them one by one. Level one of them to lvl 10, then move to another so that you won't get your space clogged by all the different resources. * With all professions leveled up to 10, you can sell all the leftover resources and move to the next area and repeat the process as before. Category:Professions Category:Crafting